


Darkness

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt:  Darkness<br/>Written during Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal November 30, 2006

In a weird way, Sam is grateful. Grateful for the pissed off spirit, grateful for Dean’s broken ankle and grogginess from the fall. Grateful for the darkness and the salt ring. Because without all those things, this moments respite wouldn’t exist. He thinks that might be a little selfish, but he doesn’t care. They both need it, he can tell from the way Dean isn’t trying to struggle out of his grasp. It’s only a couple of hours until dawn, a couple of hours where all they can do is sit here and wait. Before it all starts over again.

 


End file.
